miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The real count dooku!/Chapter 7, 5 years later
5 Years later Nations had been rebuilt, borders had been redrawn. Ivo Eggman was having a council with other World Leaders at his Palace in Eggverse. Ivo: im getting worried about Bayonetta, there new leader Thanos is making me anxious.’ Kitten: I am too, he is also affecting Hyrule.’ Ganondorf: the Confederation has a wing of Protection going around Smash and the Animal Kingdom, theres nothing to worry about.’ Issi: ive met Thanos before, hes very suspicious, i met him when he made his visit to Hyrule.’ Ivo: he may be planning an attack, why else would he be building his Military. I still have influence in Bayonetta, i’ll bring up the matter with him.”. Thanos rides in his town car to Smashverse, escorted by Motorcycles and Police cars. He is meeting with Smashverses Candidate for President Shadow, he gets to the Capitol City were several Guards stand for watch, and people frisk. He makes it to a state house in the vicinity and finds a star ship there. He walks in and finds Shadow and Count Dooku. They were chatting about the Election that will be taking place in 2 days. Count Dooku: oh hello Thanos, i was just about to leave i was hoping you’d get here sooner.’ Thanos: sorry, i rode by land vehicle. I didnt know you would be here Count.’ Count: i came here of my own acause to cheer Shadow, but i must leave now. I have a Council to go to in Baseball.” Count Dooku leaves in his Starship. Thanos: im sure you can win, i will give financial help.’ Shadow: the election is 2 days away, no time for that, i only have time to win.’ Thanos: yes of course, then we can commence with my plan.’Shadow: what plan?’ Shadow: i’ll tell you later.’ Shadow: im confident i can win.’ Thanos: same. We should work together when you become President. Shadow: k.” Bellatrix flies to Smash Capitol Building to talk with Nelliel and Joey on Merging Youtube and Smash. Bellatrix lands her ship in the Ship Yard behind the building. She enters through the exit door, walks through the Ballroom to a Hallway to find some Guards. Bellatrix asks “ can you take me to Nelliels room.” 1 of the Guards respond with” yes, follow me miss” Bellatrix follows the Guard to Nelliels room. Bellatrix walks in to find no one. Bellatrix screams and teleports in an angry Explosion. Decimating the things in the room. Bellatrix finds Nelliel at the Confederation Military Base in Smash City. Bellatrix: i was looking for you. Were supposed to Negototiate about Youtube with Joey. Where is he?’ Nelliel: hes in the Control Tower. I was about to head there. I’ll tell him to head back to the Capitol Building. Go there.” Bellatrix Teleports there. Nelliel goes to the Control Tower and tells Joey. They both head back to Capitol hill. 10 minutes later. Bellatrix finishes the call with Count Dooku. Nelliel and Joey walk in. Bellatrix waves her wand and the doors slam shut, she then points her wand and red sparks shoot out at Joey, Bellatrix then waves her wand at Nelliel, they both hit the floor. Bellatrix comes back to reality. Joey and Nelliel walk in, Bellatrix: finally! what the hell was taking yall so looong!?’ Nelliel: i… im sorry. Lets talk on the matter.’ Joey: we could take Youtube, but there people would need encouragement and would have to vote.’ Bellatrix: maybe we could force it?’ Joey: No, they have been unable to establish a leader.’ Bellatrix: we must do something soon. I fear something drastic may take place.’Nelliel: me and Joey will decide on what to do.” Bellatrix goes out and flies to Chazz’s workplace. Bellatrix enters Meme headquarters in northern Smash. Bellatrix asks the Secretary for Chazz about his location. “hes in his office”. Bellatrix walks up to the 3rd floor where his office is. hes in the middle of making a meme. Bellatrix: hey boo.’ Chazz: dont come in im naked!, jk.’ Bellatrix: Nelliel and Joey got me mad. Count Dooku uncovered some dire information about Thanos. What you doin?’ Chazz: working on a new meme. Hopefully it will become popular. Whats this about Thanos?’ Bellatrix: I’ll tell you about that at home, you get off at 6 today?’ Chazz: nah i get off in 1 hour.’ Bellatrix: i’ll be home later. Can you get some Jade Palace on the way home. Im about to head over to Hyrule to chat with Ganondorf and Volga.’ Chazz: k Babe. I’ll be off soon catch you later.” Bellatrix hugs chazz and leaves for her ship. She travels to Hyrule Castle where Ganondorf and Volga are. Bellatrix flies into Hyrule where it is raining. She enters near Hyrule Castle City. She lands in the Castles landing pad. Bellatrix is met by Hylian Guards, she is then met by Darknut, Bellatrix and Darknut travel to the Throne room. They go through many halls and passages, up flights of stairs and through grand doors, the halls that once contained the royal family. Bellatrix made it to the Throne room where 2 Darknuts standing Guard. Note, this is the Ganondorf from Smash. Ganondorf was playing chess with Volga. Ganondorf: oh hey Bella whatsup?’ Bellatrix: dont call me that!’ Volga: Ganondorf you better watch this game of chess because your about to lose.” Ganondorf throws the chess board across the room. He gets up and greets Bellatrix. Volga gets up and says” hey hot stuff”. Ganondorf: why are you here?’ Bellatrix: well i came over after talking with my husband, i wanted to hang out, since Count Dookus also busy.’ Volga: lets watch 2012.’Bellatrix: ok, i have to live in an hour though.” the 3 go down to a grand living room, with a flat screen sits on the wall. the 3 sit down on a couch and call for room service. They order drinks and popcorn. Bellatrix turns on the tv. Bellatrix: why isnt the movie playing.’ Ganondorf: we dont have it...’ Bellatrix: well wth.’ Volga: lets go outside.’ Bellatrix: in the rain???” there is silence. Bellatrix announces “lets walk around the castle.” the 3 get up and walk around. 50 minutes later Issi and Kitten drive into the Castle Garage. They enter the arch room and find the 3 messing around. Bellatrix teleports to her ship. Ganondorf and Volga meet Issi and Kitten. Bellatrix leaves in her ship for Castlevania. Thanos goes to Youtube to talk with its nobles, while Count Dooku talks with Tronathon in Baseball. Count Dooku talks with tronathon about Thanos. Tronothan: i’ll move more forces into Mushroom Kingdom then. I’ll also send a squadron of Confederation Typhoon fighter jets too… my only squadron.’ Count Dooku: i’ll send you more typhoons. We must be prepared. Which is why im readying my forces in Eastern Castlevania. Conundrum is planning to perform in Smash.’ Tronothan: will that work?’ Count Dooku: it will work.” Count Dooku walks back to his ship. He then goes to Haze City. Bellatrix reaches Castlevanias Atmosphere, she enters the dark Nation and flies past/over a mountain. She flies over Haze City and a wasteland to her home by Dissonance. She then plays with Simon. She calls Count Dooku and they talk for about 15 minutes. Bellatrix ends the call when Chazz gets there. It is twilight in east Miiverse. Swat vans leave Smashverse Kart escorting Thanos to Bayonetta to his estate for rest. Count Dooku hops onto his Providence Class Carrier/ Destroyer, and heads to stay the night at Negmans Palace, a State visit. Count Dooku relaxes in the Bridge, Count Dooku calls for the Service droid to bring him Jade Palace. As the Massive Starship hails toward Eggmanland, Count has the urge to visit Hyrule. Count Dooku tells the Pilot Droids “take us to Hyrule Castle for a moment” The ship turned towards the right, the ship flew through the cloudy nearing Dark sky, it was a beautiful sight. Minutes later the ship reached the City and was almost to the Castle, there wasnt a large enough landing pad near the Castle, so they parked in the DoZ Airfield. Count Dooku flew out of the Hangar on a Fliknot Speeder. Beyond The Veil played by Lindsey Sterling. Count Dooku flew across the ground causing a dust cloud , with 2 Single troop Ariel Platforms following him to the City. Count Dooku’s cape flapped in the wind in the cloudy sunset to the City Walls were he entered through the Arch. Count Dooku and his Security flew over cars and people until they reached the Castle, when they arrived at the Castle gates, the soldiers saw the it was Count Dooku, so they Immediately opened the Doors. Count Dooku and the Droids parked in the front court yard. The droids stood guard over there Vehicles as Count Dooku entered the Castle. Count Dooku called Lydia. Count Dooku: hey where are yall at i came to visit.’ Lydia: were in the dining room about to eat dinner.’ Count Dooku: which one, i will join yall.’ Lydia: the one on the third floor, up the right staircase.’ Count Dooku: gotcha.” End transmission. Count Dooku goes through many passsages, he travels to the second floor, and up the right staircase to the third floor. Count Dooku finds the door to the Dining room, 2 Hylian Guards are guarding the door, Count Dooku walks in to find Ganondorf, Kitten, and Issi. Count Dooku sits down at the table, he asks the hylian servant for some tea. Count then Conversates with the group for 30 minutes, sipping his tea until the main course came out, of course Count didnt want anything, he had already ate Jade Palace. Count Dooku left 15 minutes later after using the restroom, he rode off with his companions back to his Command ship. The Command ship left for Eggmanland. Ganondorf had waited in the Living room watching tv for an hour before Issi and Kitten went to sleep. Ganondorf waited until near midnight to make his move, with many Stalfos soldiers behind him, he travelled to the Hyrule Castle Cemetery, and dug up Ganons split body. They travelled to Gerudo valley, where Kotake and koume had been waiting, along with several Gerudo citizens. They took him to the Spirit Temple immediately and put him on the shrine in the boss room. Ganon layed in the middle of the platform the sisters and Ganondorf started a ritual, Ganons 2 pieces started coming together, Koume sealed them together with her magick. Kotake raised her hand and green Lightning shot at Ganons body healing it, Ganondorf then dropped to the ground, as a powerful spirit leaching off of him burst out and leaped into ganons body, Ganons body started floating in the air by Kotakes lightning, his body now growing green, the triforce on ganons hand started glowing. The triforce was showing in Ganons hand, his eyes shot open gleaming yellow as shining gold, Kotake stopped the lightning and Ganon slowly went to the ground, he breathing heavily. Ganon then rose out of a kneeling position. Ganon: thank you for reviving me, Orochimaru and Ghirahim will pay. But i will not reveal myself yet, and i am taking hyrule back. I will remain here and regain my powers for the time being.’ Twins: your welcome ganny.’ Ganondorf: i will keep doing my thing at the castle.’ Ganon: aunt Koume and Kotake, please make an army for me with Volga and Wizzro.’ Koume: can do son” the 3 leave. Ganon begins regaining his power. Category:Blog posts